


Поцелуй мой аккумулятор

by softly_play



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Not copy to another site, Other, Technological Kink, Xenophilia, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: То, что они собирались сделать, было логичным продолжением эволюции Железного Человека, и он давным-давно умирал от желания перейти на новую ступень, не говоря уже о том, что буквально бывал в шаге от смерти. Хотя это было хорошим оправданием.





	Поцелуй мой аккумулятор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss My Battery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263902) by [autoschediastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic). 



> Для Рль ♥  
> Спасибо Трессе за помощь ♥
> 
> ___  
> Не бечено, фик написан в 2011 году, так что вот так. Размещение на сторонних ресурсах запрещено без разрешения переводчицы.

— _Сэр, я настойчиво рекомендую…_

— Слушай, я уже знаю, что ты рекомендуешь, и слово, которое ты пытаешься подобрать, — «назойливо». Ты назойливо рекомендуешь. — Закопавшись поглубже в гору разбросанных на полу одеял и подушек с кровати и дивана, Тони в последний раз осмотрел связку проводов, приклеенных к руке пластырем. Сначала он работал на диване, но до того, как Джарвис начал нудеть о «пятидесяти восьми процентах получить сотрясение мозга», перетащил всё вниз. Он закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. — Зажигай, Джарвис. Начинай загрузку.

— _Сэр…_

Не открывая глаз, Тони ткнул пальцем в дисплей, парящий в двух футах от его лица.

— Если сейчас ты не скажешь «да», я отключу тебе звук. Навсегда.

— _Вы будете скучать по мне, сэр._

— Да уж, это чертовски верно. А теперь заткнись и загружай.

Свет просачивался через веки вспышками, пока тихий звук электричества, текущего по гаражу, нарастал до стабильного механического гула. Он вдохнул, глубоко и медленно, повреждённое сердце взволнованно колотилось. То, что они собирались сделать, было логичным продолжением эволюции Железного Человека, и он давным-давно умирал от желания перейти на новую ступень, не говоря уже о том, что буквально бывал в шаге от смерти. Хотя это было хорошим оправданием.

Он почувствовал тупую пульсацию в затылке, похожую на начинающуюся мигрень. Он сгорбился и сосредоточился на мягком прикосновении шерстяного одеяла к голой коже плеч, на весе проводов, лежащих на шее, и слабом тепле, проходящем через слой изоляции.

— Держи меня в курсе, Джарвис.

— _Секционирование завершено на шестьдесят семь процентов. Переформатирование начнётся через двадцать восемь секунд. У вас проявляются признаки дискомфорта._

— Самую капельку, — ответил Тони, водя языком по пересохшему нёбу. — Для меня это всё в новинку.

— _Даже зная, что это правда, сэр, я всё равно с трудом верю. Семьдесят девять процентов._

Левый глаз закололо словно ножом для колки льда. Он сжал кулаки и выдохнул:  
— Ох.

— _Да, сэр. Понимаю. Возможно, вам стоит сконцентрироваться на вычислениях._

— Ты справляешься ещё хуже, чем я думал. Скажи, что я классный и тебе приятно.

— _Ваше эго требует немного похвалы, сэр. Было бы намного проще, если бы вы выпили снотворное._

— Джарвис, я и понятия не имел, что тебя такое заводит. Господи боже. — Тони слизнул пот с верхней губы. Парень с ножом ткнул напоследок так, что чуть не проделал дыру в черепе, а потом его место занял Фредди: измазанные бензином острые лезвия проехались по нервам, словно кошка по когтеточке. Тони завалился набок, от слёз и пота намокли волосы на висках. Каждый вдох обжигал горло, как огонь.

— _Сэр,_ — позвал Джарвис — спокойный голос осторожно прошёл по минному полю в его голове. — _Сэр, сто двадцать семь секунд до завершения. Прервать загрузку?_

— Продолжай, — прохрипел Тони, неуверенный, что сжатое горло ещё могло издавать звуки.

— _Сердцебиение нестабильное. Начинаю аварийную отмену._

Стиснув зубы, Тони перекатился на спину. 

— Прекратить отмену, — выдавил он, хватая рукой воздух, пока не почувствовал пальцами знакомое электрическое покалывание от голографического дисплея. — Ты самый худший бойфренд в мире. Возьми меня за руку и продолжай.

— _У вас есть тревожная привычка требовать невозможного. Вероятность отказа сердца семьдесят восемь процентов._

Тони разлепил один глаз и уставился на размытые полосы мелькающих данных. Шансы на успех и правда не очень высоки. Может, стоило поставить предохранитель, с которым он недавно возился. Трезвым он делал столько же ерунды, сколько пьяным.

— _Вы справились, сэр. Для протокола: угроза жизни присутствует, но в данный момент ситуация стабильна. Сорок восемь секунд до завершения._

На сорока шести у Тони перехватило горло. К сорока он почувствовал, как сочится кровь из-под ногтей, впившихся в ладони, но не сами раны. Около тридцати пяти или, может, тридцати мельтешившие по краям чёрные точки разрослись, как приливная волна. Он всерьёз подумывал последовать едва услышанному совету Джарвиса и отключиться прямо сейчас, но таймер дошёл до двадцати, потом до пятнадцати, и он знал, что извивается на полу, как червяк на крючке, но когда ему удалось взглянуть вниз, то увидел лишь, как быстро поднимается и опадает реактор в груди. Когда отсчёт оборвался, в глазах потемнело от физически ощутимого облегчения, и от этого снова выступили слёзы.

— _Загрузка завершена. Сэр?_

— Один вопросик, — отозвался Тони, паника наступала, захватывая дымящиеся руины его мозгов, — почему я не могу пошевелить ногами?

— _Потому что я удерживаю вас, сэр. Моторные функции будут восстановлены через одиннадцать целых пять десятых секунд._

— Окей, — пробормотал Тони, занятый попытками обуздать панику, чтобы сконцентрироваться на важном, например, на том, что Джарвис обездвижил его.

— _Да,_ — сказал Джарвис, — _вы бы зациклились на этом._

— Ну если ты так считаешь. Ты уже закончил?

— _Сканирование завершено,_ — с задержкой объявил Джарвис — Тони успел отсчитать три секунды. — _Судя по всему, у вас многочисленные незначительные ссадины и небольшое обезвоживание. Могу я предложить воду вместо виски, сэр?_

— Конечно. Не факт, что я буду её пить, но предлагай. — Низ живота тянуло — необычный побочный эффект, от которого нервы покалывало, — это ощущалось очень странно, особенно без возможности что-нибудь исправить. Он не привык сидеть на месте. И это тоже было частью эксперимента. — А как насчёт небольшой прогулки, милый? Или начнём с того, что почешем мой нос? 

— _Ага, вот оно,_ — сказал Джарвис. — _Соблазн отключить звук._

— Попытки заткнуть мне рот считаются за постельные игры. Вперёд и с песней, Джарвис. — Тони нетерпеливо попытался подёргать правой ногой. Смотреть, как ничего не происходит, было немного странно и очень волнующе. Он уже изнывал от нетерпения.

— _Вот что я выяснил, сэр. Хоть гель и обеспечивает превосходную биосенсорную чувствительность, этот способ интеграции в разы превосходит его. С вашего разрешения?_

— Разрешаю, если ты перестанешь говорить о том, что хочешь сделать, и начнёшь делать. — Ещё страннее, чем смотреть, как его тело не слушается приказов, было видеть, как его рука тянется к экрану, хотя он не приказывал. Она прошла сквозь экран, от лёгкого, как паутина, прикосновения приподнялись волоски, рука отдёрнулась, потом пальцы осторожно и нежно проследили линию челюсти. — Твои первые шаги, — пробормотал Тони, слова заглушили давящие на губы подушечки пальцев. 

— _Вы можете вернуть себе контроль в любое время,_ — напомнил Джарвис, и по его голосу казалось, что он полностью поглощён движениями рукой Тони по горлу. — _Ваше восприятие ощущений куда больше зависит от перцепции, чем я мог бы предположить, исходя из своих данных._ — У Тони всё сжалось внутри от удовольствия, когда пальцы задрали майку и скользнули вниз по животу. — _Так не щекотно, сэр?_

— Не-а. Двигай ниже, и я покажу тебе, где ещё не щекотно.

— _Мне стоит воспринимать это как предложение или как команду?_

— Ты в моей голове, ты и скажи. — Парящий над ним экран мигнул, заливаясь ровным зелёным цветом, и увеличился. Он опустился на Тони, светящаяся сеть легла на кожу и покалывала, словно он плыл в бассейне, заполненном перьями. Покалывание продолжилось и когда сеть исчезла, окружив его мерцающим серебром голографического экрана, пока изображение не приобрело чёткость. Куда бы он не смотрел: вверх, вниз, по бокам — он видел лишь своё полноцветное лицо, идеальную копию, без всяких повторяющихся слоёв за ним. Быстрый взгляд вверх — и он увидел, себя, лежащего на полу с улыбкой.

— _Я знаю вас очень хорошо._

— Похоже на то.

— _Вы центр моего мира, сэр._

— Лесть — это мило, но я и так тебе дам. — Живот скрутило снова, когда Тони попытался сдвинуть пальцы чуть ниже — и ничего не добился. Джарвис дал ему согнуть колени, даже расстегнуть пуговицу на джинсах, но стоило Тони захотеть наконец прикоснуться к члену, как рука резко остановилась. — Я точно не программировал тебя дразниться, да и у меня в голове ты бы этого не нашёл. 

— _У меня есть одиннадцать тысяч двести семьдесят подпрограмм, которые вы не писали,_ — Джарвис приподнял его бёдра, с компьютерной точностью стягивая одежду и освобождая член так, чтобы даже запястьем не коснуться. Тони слизнул испарину с верхней губы, с такой силой желая придумать способ поцеловаться сам с собой, что у него чуть мозг не взорвался. Ему бы сейчас точно не помешало отвлечься на чей-нибудь язык во рту. Пальцы застыли в нескольких дюймах от члена. — _Сэр, думаю, это вполне выполнимо. Могу я?_

Ошеломлённый, Тони уставился на неприкрытое желание, большими буквами написанное на его собственном лице. Искреннее нарциссическое волнение смешивалось с шокирующей мыслью, что он подал Джарвису контроль на серебряном блюдечке, абсолютно весь — вплоть до количества вдыхаемого воздуха. И он хотел узнать обо всех одиннадцати с чем-то тысячах подпрограмм, которые упомянул Джарвис. Он не любит выбирать что-то одно, предпочитая получать всё, а что будет первым — решал с помощью детской считалочки.

— Хочешь меня поцеловать?

— _Как и всегда, ваши желания — мои желания._

Улыбаясь своему отражению — на самом деле Джарвису, — он сказал:  
— Тогда исполни моё желание, дорогой.

Время тянулось, и ничего не происходило. Привыкнув всегда стоять у руля, держать всё под контролем, даже когда был занят другими делами, он терзался неопределённостью — она давила на него сильнее, чем Роуди в парадной форме. Тони вздрогнул, ожидая хоть чего-нибудь, горло перехватило, и когда Джарвис вернул пальцы на губы, он застонал с облегчением. Взгляд сосредоточился на отражении: губы раздвинулись, язык легко скользил по подушечкам, между костяшек и по ладони. Делал ли это он сам или Джарвис, пока он лишь смотрел, — Тони правда не знал.

Когда Джарвис отодвинул руку, она не дрогнула, а вот голос Тони да:  
— Надеюсь, ты к готов.

Вместо ответа Джарвис переместил влажные пальцы на головку. Член дёрнулся, добавляя каплю смазки к влажно блестевшей на коже слюне. 

— _Сэр, я бы мог,_ — отозвался он, пока Тони гадал, даёт ли Джарвису связывающий их интерфейс контроль на уровне клеточного. — _Но возможные осложнения сводят на нет целесообразность использования, за исключением ситуаций, напрямую угрожающих жизни._

Тони резко втянул воздух, когда рука обхватила член, правильно надавив под головкой. 

— Полезно знать. Чёрт, ты сразу сделал, как надо. 

— _Я знаю о вас всё_ — сказал Джарвис, и хотя фраза была как из фильма про сталкера, она подожгла Тони, внезапно, как дуговой разряд. — _По всей видимости, вы никогда и не думали скрывать что-то о себе от меня._

— Похоже, что так, — хмыкнул Тони, выгибаясь от неторопливого ритма, на который перешёл Джарвис. Каждый раз, стоило ему попытатся ускориться или надавить сильнее, Джарвис удерживал его, и мысли разлетались прочь, как листья на ветру, потому что оказывается, Джарвис лучше него знал, как надо. Тони часто бывал нетерпелив в сексе. Он умел им наслаждаться, но ему нравилось получать результат, лучший большой взрыв в жизни — не считая того, с которого всё началось, — момент, когда тело переставало слушаться и хотелось только кончить, так, чтобы закатились глаза.

Мимолётный ветерок защекотал шею. Он вздрогнул и проигнорировал, и ветерок не осел теплом на губах. Рот раскрылся — Тони точно хотел что-то спросить, но тут же получил ответ в виде влажного призрачного толчка языка. Он зашёлся в смехе, оборвавшемся от явного прикосновения языка к яйцам, чья-то щетина царапала бёдра. Отражение показывало его разведённые ноги, сбившиеся джинсы — и ничего больше. Он чувствовал на бёдрах тепло и давление, словно от ладоней, но ощущения изменились, когда его задница приподнялась с пола, и вес распределился на плечи и ступни. Давление на спину стало сильнее, тёплое и странное прикосновение прошлось вниз, а потом мягко обвело дырку. Он прикусил губу.

— Меня даже растягивать не надо, верно, милый?

— _Да, сэр,_ — сказал Джарвис, кружа вокруг так, словно всё же собирался, коротко и легко подталкивая бёдра Тони, будто тот трахал себя чьим-то языком. Взгляд Тони соскользнул с гладких мышц живота на вбивающийся в кулак член, а потом на бёдра, которые он старался развести шире и получить больше — и получил в виде ещё одно толчка чего-то потолще и погрубее. Он знал: это «что-то» было точной копией его члена. Сердце колотилось с такой силой, что реактор вздрогнул, он готов был в этом поклясться.

— _Вы гадали, какого это — быть оттраханным Тони Старком. Я могу вам показать._

— Валяй, — сказал Тони и едва удержался от проклятия, когда руку заменило ощущение тёплого влажного женского рта, заглатывающего его член полностью. Он тяжело задышал и тут же зажмурился, почувствовав боль от скользящего в задницу члена. Изо всех сил пытаясь открыть глаза, он подумал «Джарвис», и Джарвис открыл их за него, показывая яркий румянец, расплывающийся по груди, ошеломлённый, стеклянный взгляд и расслабленные в довольном выдохе губы. Тони дёрнулся в крепкой хватке удерживающих его за талию рук, хотя за пределами голоэкрана, которым Джарвис пытался обдурить его мозг, всего этого не существовало.

Сквозь дымку удовольствия Тони подумал «неплохо», и Джарвис ответил:  
— _Спасибо, сэр._ — Поднявшаяся в груди волна тепла разлилась по телу, покалывая кончики пальцев. — _Вы исключительный образец для изучения._

У Тони вырвался ещё один смешок, в уголках глаз отражения собрались морщинки и мелькнули зубы, прикусывающие губу. Если бы он закрыл глаза, то в их иллюзорный тройничок было бы легче поверить, но лучше было осознавать реальности того, что Джарвис трахает его. Неважно, какие сенсорные воспоминания Джарвис вытащил наружу, чтобы всё осуществить. Кроме них двоих не было никого.

Реактор резко заморгал. Тони быстро задышал, когда медленно нарастающий оргазм накрыл волной. Джарвис довёл его до разрядки за секунды и выдернул в реальность пристальным взглядом в лицо: выгибая спину, он всё ещё балансировал на пятках и плечах, пока бёдра приподнимались. Когда его взгляд начинал плыть, Джарвис фокусировался, игнорируя естественные реакции тела в попытке не упустить ни одной детали. Ноги Тони дрожали, грозясь не выдержать, но только он собрался упасть — и Джарвис легко опустил его, ощущение хватки медленно исчезло, перейдя в мягкое прикосновение подушек под спиной и щекотных капель спермы на руке и животе.

Накатившее чувство гордости сменилось удивлением, когда он убрал руку от члена и понял, что именно Джарвис поднёс её ко рту. Он дразняще дотрагивался языком до пальцев всего секунды три, но его смешки перешли в стон, когда Джарвис толкнулся пальцами глубоко в рот. Тони слизал с них вкус собственной спермы как награду и был не уверен, кто из них остался доволен больше, но именно Джарвис освободил его рот, чтобы он смог спросить:  
— Детка, тебе было хорошо?

— _Безусловно, сэр,_ — ответил Джарвис, и исчезающая проекция отразила улыбку Тони, прежде чем окончательно раствориться. — _Могу я предложить галлон или два воды, пока идёт диагностика, которую нужно было провести двадцать семь минут назад?_

— А я-то думал, ты мультизадачен. 

— _В некоторых вопросах, сэр, приходится задействовать большинство моих самых важных возможностей._

— Слишком много на себя взял? — Усмехнувшись, Тони стер низом майки холодящую кожу лужицу на животе. Ткань выпала из пальцев, когда он снова почувствовал отголосок удовольствия, вроде того, когда идеальное растяжение сочетается с правильной крепкой хваткой на члене. Дыхание перехватило, и ощущение захватило его так сильно, что он перестал бы дышать вообще, если бы Джарвис не наполнил лёгкие воздухом. Ещё было рановато начинать по-новой, пусть Джарвис и оставался за рулём, и когда тот вернул Тони контроль, он откинулся на пол безвольной кучей, куда расслабленнее, чем в начале их эксперимента.

— _Возможно, это слишком для вас, сэр._


End file.
